Science Nerds Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Hey, I'm MorphoTheRainWing, the creator of the wiki! This is a creative wiki where you can create OCs, alternate universes, stories, art, and more that has to do with science. This is NOT a normal sci-fi wiki; this is for more sciencey science, such as microbes, chemistry, physics, dinosaurs, little-known species, and that sort of thing. However, sci-fi stuff is allowed and encouraged as long as it's somewhat realistic or scientific. Feel free to create stories, alternate universes, planets, characters, poetry, and anything else creative that has to do with science. You can also have fun discussions about science, such as scientific theories, fun science stuff you have learned, science trivia, favorite lesser-known animal, and more! Stay nerdy! Rules (MUST READ) # Respect the rules that apply to this wiki and all of Wikia. # No cussing. Only very mild swear words and censored swear words are allowed. # No inappropriate stuff (extreme violence, sexual things, drugs, etc.). Keep the wiki G and PG most of the time, although PG-13 is allowed too with a mature content warning. # Don't talk about real-world politics. # Don't ask personal questions about name, age, address, et cetera. # Romance is allowed, but don't make it too intense. # No magic. However, science that seems like magic is allowed, both artificial and natural creature abilities. # The main world is like Earth, but with more advanced tech. However, other planets are allowed and encouraged, as long as you keep it somewhat realistic (although planets can be very, very alien). # Give everything that doesn't already exist a scientific explanation, even if it is a brief one. For example, if you make a laser gun, explain how it destroys things or does whatever it does instead of just making a laser gun for the sake of being a laser gun, and if you make a dragon, explain how it breathes fire and flies. # A single user can only create three original species that other people can make OCs of and roleplay with to avoid the wiki becoming flooded with species. However, you may make species (such as on a planet) that don't have their own pages and are used as planet or location filler or feature in one story (similar to the Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki's unusable tribes). This may change in the future when there are more users, though. Similarly, each user can only create 3 planets with life on them (although they can create an unlimited amount of lifeless planets). Anyone may make up to five locations within a region or on a planet someone else has created as long as they ask permission. You may make as many locations as you want within a place you have created yourself. Similarly, you may make up to 2 subspecies of someone else's species if you ask permission, and can create up to 4 subspecies for your own species. Don't make subspecies too different from the original species. # Do not use someone else's creation or edit their page unless they give you permission, or if it is stated on the page that it is free for all to edit. Similarly, do not use other people's art unless they have given it to you as a gift or have given you permission to use it, or if they have stated that it is free for all to use. # Last but not least, The Golden Rule: DON'T BE MEAN! Treat other wiki users with kindness and respect. This is a wiki to have fun with science and be creative with it, not to have an argument about scientific accuracy or tell someone that they're stupid. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse